In certain telephones and telephone-like systems, such as in handheld wireless communication devices, as well as in certain computers such as personal computers and laptop computers, it is possible to store a list of telephone numbers in association with other information, such as a name of a person or an organization associated with each stored telephone number. By then scrolling through the list the user is enabled to select one number to be automatically dialed by a communication device to initiate a voice or a data call. While well suited for making a telephone call to an individual or an organization having a defined telephone number, this conventional approach has limitations.